The Transformer Shuffle
by VolturiGirl
Summary: Ten drabbles inspired by ten songs. Not my contest, but a great cure for writer's block. Rules inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, this just seems cool. Try it; it will make you laugh hysterically.**

_**Rules:**_

_**1. **__Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_**2. **__Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_**3. **__Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

**4. **_Do ten of these, and then post them._

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Never will. Sorry. Don't own any of these songs, either.

* * *

**I Caught Myself – Paramore**

He couldn't do it. He just _couldn't_. What would Sam think of him? Ironhide? Ratchet? Optimus?

He would be telling the truth, of course. He could never lie, not even to his charge. Why should he keep these feelings to himself?

But maybe he should. For everyone's sake. He couldn't stand ruining their lives because of his selfishness.

Why couldn't he be a normal bot? Why did he have to love a human?

Earth was wonderful. Humans were fantastic creatures. But they had short lives compared to the Autobots.

"Hey, Bee, what you thinking so hard about?"

**Beyond My Wildest Dreams – Sierra Bogess (Original Broadway Cast)**

This… this planet. What was a word to describe it? Wonderous? Glorious? Interesting?

All of those words fit.

Hound glanced around him at the green trees taller than even Optimus Prime, the lake, full of organic creatures called fish, and the bright sun that helped this planet survive. Hound was glad there were rules about killing planets with life on them.

Yes, Hound could get used to this planet called Earth. It wasn't Cybertron, but as long as he had something to study and his friends, he would be happy.

**What's This? – Danny Elfman (The Nightmare Before Christmas)**

"What's that, Sam?" Bee had just gotten his vocal processor fixed, and the torrent of questions he had been spewing forth never ended. Never.

"That, Bee, is a bird bath. And before you ask: yes, birds do come and "bathe." It's normal. Please don't squish it. My mom will kill you. Violently."

"But why would they bathe in that thing? You have a lake not too far from here. It be much roomier…"

"It makes the garden look nice. Look, ask my mom if you want to know more." Please, Bee, shush.

"What's this?"

**Dance Like There's No Tomorrow – Paula Abdul**

"Duh, duh ,duh, duhhh." Annabelle Lennox danced in her seat while she and Ironhide rode to the grocery store. She absolutely loved this song.

"Why do you insist on listening to this? It's so repetitive." Belle glared at the talking radio. Why did she have to have the truck that talked back?

"Because I just do. Now shush. _All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_."

"But there is a tomorrow, and there always will be. Why is she singing about that?" Belle brushed her blonde bangs back.

"Oh, 'Hide."

**Poor Unfortunate Souls – Sherie Rene Scott (Original Broadway Cast)**

Starscream looked at the mechs who had just joined the Decepticon ranks. They were in for it.

Megatron was away, doing some "politics."

Otherwise known as killing off Autobot-scum.

Being a 'Con was fun. No rules, except for one. Just listen to Megatron. Screamer hated that rule. Absolutely despised it. He should be the supreme ruler of the galaxy, not Megatron. Never Megatron.

_He_ would show these new recruits why. Yes, he would. Maybe if he was lucky, Tronny would die on his mission. Starscream could rule. Yes, yes he could.

Those _poor, poor_ Autobots. They wouldn't know what hit them. Five new 'Cons. A world of pain, misery, and death.

**Positoovity – (Original Broadway Cast)**

"No. Never, you can't make me, Ratchet."

"You can do this Mikaela. Be positive. Bee's processor needs to be fixed sometime, and there are small parts that are difficult for me to get to. You're small enough. Please?" Bumblebee made a few clicking and whirring sounds over to Mikaela, his optics hopeful. He really wanted to talk again.

"I… I could mess up. They could be damaged even further!"

"You're being ridiculous. Now, here's – " Mikaela backed away, shaking her head.

"It's hard to be positive, Ratchet. Bee's my friend. I don't want to hurt him." Bee clicked again and nodded. She thought about it.

"Alright."

**Strangers Like Me – Phil Collins** (Includes an OC by the name of Stella)

They could speak like her! In those familiar whirs and clicks and squeaks! Of course, she was only a human who learned to use her voice in those patterns as a baby while these were twenty-five foot robots with guns stuck to their forearms.

Weird. Awesome, but weird.

But how could they speak like her? How could they understand her, read her symbols? She wanted to know how they knew of her god, Primus.

How did they know almost everything about her?

She had been adopted as a very young child. One of her features that her vain mother picked her for was her unnatural bright blue eyes.

Stella would find out why they were like her. Yes, she would.

**Kids of the Future – The Jonas Brothers** (Includes OC by the name of Cassie Lennox)

She was sitting on the rooftop, looking down at all the soldiers that wove around beneath her like ants. Busy, busy ants. Hah.

Annabelle, Cassie's older sister, was off on the shooting range with Ironhide. Belle had a great friendship with 'Hide, almost as great as Cassie's and Ratchet's.

Cassie was the only one who could draw Ratchet out of one of his tempers, the old mech. She didn't mind though. Everyone needs to vent once in a while.

She wanted to become a doctor, just like Ratchet. She was only thirteen, but gosh darnit, she was going to be an Autobot medic if it killed her! Not that anyone would be happy about her death.

"Cassie, where are you? Are you on that roof again?"

**Midnight Bottle – Colbie Callait**

Sam sat down the glass of wine. It had been twenty long years since his first meeting with Bumblebee and the Autobots. Annabelle was in college, and his own daughter, Carmen, was in high school.

The Autobots adored Carmen. She was raised by the mechs just as much as she was raised by Sam.

They were still in hiding, although the 'Cons had left Earth a while ago. The mechs and humans were too close for the mechs to even think about leaving.

Sometimes it was painful for Sam to hear Carmen making excuses to her friends so that the Autobots could spend time with her during their busy schedules. He knew Carmen missed her friends.

But life was good. For everyone. Sam thanked whatever god there was for that.

**Teardrops On My Guitar – Taylor Swift**

Ironhide was gone again on some mission. Annabelle missed him terribly, too.

He was wonderful, no one could deny it. Maybe just a little rough around the edges, but that's what made 'Hide, 'Hide.

But Belle's feelings were to remain secret. It was her curse that she'd had for the past two years – since she was sixteen. She knew Ironhide could never love her that way. He was a giant robot while she was a puny human.

She smiled sadly was she gazed into the night sky. One star was so blue, it looked like 'Hide's optics.

She had always been destined for heartbreak. But Belle could live with it. As long as Ironhide was happy, she was too.

But sometimes it just wasn't enough.

* * *

**AN: There you go. Not all of my taste in music was in here, my iPod just seemed abnormally biased tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada. Not even the music! -sob-

* * *

**Singing in the Rain / Umbrella - The Glee Cast**

"This feels odd." Bumblebee shivered and when he did water droplets rained down on Sam. Not that it mattered, because it was pouring outside, and Sam was using his trusty black umbrella.

"What's wrong, dude?" He tried glancing up, but the tiny rivers of rain falling down the sides of his umbrella prevented him from doing so.

"It... tickles?" Bumblebee's optics widened comically with the realization. Sam chuckled.

"I'd offer to share my umbrella _but_... you know..."

"_You can stand under my umbrella, ella - "_

"You wish."

**Club Can't Handle Me - Flo Rida**

"I think he's dancing." Blaster looked lazily across the room. The party was in full swing now, and the music was, well, blasting.

"Who? The doorwinger?" Jazz nodded. He appeared to be frustrated.

"He's not dancing. He's _sitting_." His friend grimaced, then squared his shoulders.

"His door wings are moving to the beat. That's dancing. I'm going to talk to him." Jazz slinked over to the lone mech's table. Their color schemes were something to chuckle at. Black and white, but inverted.

They conversed for a moment, Jazz smiling charismatically. Blaster nodded to a passing mech then continued to spy - er, watch out for his buddy.

The doorwinger raised an optic ridge, then stood.

**Run - Benton Paul**

"Think of the things we could do, Sam! The minds we could change!" This chance was too good. They couldn't pass this up. It wouldn't if she had anything to say about it.

Sam stared at Mikaela, slightly horrified. "I don't know! I don't! What if - " She interrupted him,

"No what ifs. We have a chanced to help our world understand an _alien race_. Sam, this is once-in-a-lifetime. Are we going to get in the car?" He paused. Then he came to a decision.

"Mikaela?"

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

**Chicken Fried - The Zac Brown Band**

The two mech's cubes clinked together, then they both took a slurp. It was a battle well-won.

"I would like to announce that this is the best high grade in the galaxy, Sunny."

"I told - "

"Shut up, youngling. He knows by now." Ironhide's boomed as he and Chromia came over to their table and sat. Ironhide took a cube of the high grade and chugged half of it. Chromia just raised an optic ridge and smirked while the Twins looked on in despair.

"Oh, he's always like this when Ratchet fixes his cannon." 'Mia winked.

"Recoil's perfect, now."

"Of course, hun."

"Wait, wait, wait! This was our table! _And our high grade!_"

**Zero to Hero - Bunch of Talented Singers from the movie Hercules**

"That was impressive, Optimus." Optimus smiled at his sparkmate from behind his mask.

"Thank you, dear."

"I remember when you were only Orion..." She grinned up at him. "Now you're a _Prime_!" She said it so childishly, in such a teasing manner that he chuckled heartily.

"Sir, that was a WILD amount of 'Cons today! Must've beat your last record!" A passing soldier yelled and waved to the two commanders.

"Thank you." Optimus Prime nodded. "I must be on a roll."

"Yes, indeed."

**A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton**

He had been the one left behind. It was logical, of course. As the Second in Command, he had a Duty to his people. His Autobots.

But most of all, he had a duty to Jazz. As bonded-to-be's, the two of them were insanely close. Well, maybe Jazz was the insane one. Prowl was the cool, level-headed one.

Prowl needed some insane. Oh, how he needed it. There was only routine now, with him gone. There was only existing. He couldn't live like this! Where was the break in the monotony that he had grown accustomed to?

Prowl would have done anything to see Jazz at any moment of any given orn. He would've trekked the stars, fought ten thousand malicious Decepticons, made his door wings capable of flight. If he could only see him. If he could only hold him.

**Out There - Tom Hulce and Tony Jay (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame)**

A sparkling Bumblebee sat quietly as a skeleton crew of Autobots ran around, doing their work. Everyone else was outside of the ship on the organic planet, gathering supplies. But Bee couldn't go. He was too little. He had to stay inside...

But that didn't sound fun... and no one was really watching him. His friends expected him to stay put, and he should have, but, but, but he just couldn't! He'd been trapped inside the_ Ark _his _whole entire life_! That was practically forever!

So Bee scampered off, out of the room and down the hall. No one noticed (a testament to how truly busy everyone was). By now, Bee knew where a few of the security cameras were, but Red was tricky.

Look, there was the hatch! He would be able to go outside!

"Sparkling? What are you thinking about doing?"

"_Warble_?"

**Ladies Love Country Boys - Trace Adkins**

"Anything with alcohol in it, please." The bartender nodded and walked off. Sarah Kilns crossed her arms on the bar and then dumped her head on them. And then mourned for her poor little four-door. Some jerk hadn't been paying attention and wham! Fender-bender. And the universe must've hated her because said jerk had raced off, his car undamaged. So she was stuck, in the rain, in some hick town in Nevada. Somebody kill her now.

"I'll have whatever she's having, Mark."

"Sure thing." Two beers plunked down in front of the man and women. Sarah flipped her head to the side and moved her dripping wet blonde hair away from her eyes so she could see the guy sitting next to her.

"Who're you?"

"Lennox. Will Lennox."

**I'm Gonna Fly - From Kiki's Delivery Service**

The three young Seekers gazed up into the sky, frightened and exilarated and desperate all at the same time. It looked like _home_. The trine glanced at each other, then two on the outside glanced at the tri-colored Seekerling in the center. He braced himself and nodded. They both smiled, and then he did too.

Tentatively, the three eased on their thrusters and felt weightless. Their optics lit, and the trine glanced at the adult Seekers standing some yards away watching. They nodded to the Seekerlings. With three big whoops, the fliers soared away and got their first taste of Home.

**Walking on Sunshine - Aly and AJ**

The song blared from the stereo and Sam and Mikaela pretended to dance nicely. In truth, Sam looked like he was having a seizure and Mikaela was just doing '80s dance moves.

"That's physically impossible." Ratchet stated after taking a sip of energon. Sam and Mikaela froze.

"What?"

"Walking on sunshine. It's merely light, there is no possible way to walk on rays of light - no, Wheeljack. There doesn't _need_ to be a way, either."

* * *

AN: Look, MORE song-inspired drabble! Oh boredom, how you kick me in the butt.


	3. Chapter 3 So Close

**So Close - Jon McLaughlin**

Ratchet turned and prepared to inflict some serious hurt on whomever just stepped foot in his domain, but paused when he saw it was Wheeljack. Then glared when he realized it was Wheeljack.

"What, slagger?" 'Jack jumped slightly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, uh, I... I just wanted to talk. I didn't blow myself up. Explosive free. Are you busy?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"No, I am not." The medic leaned against a counter and crossed his arms, keeping his wrench firmly in his grasp. Wheeljack took a few more steps into the medbay and glanced around nervously.

"Oh. Good. Well, not that good because it means you're bored, but good because there's no one here - hurt, I - " The stuttering and rambling were certainly new.

"'Jack, did you blow yourself up, get knocked in the helm, and forget?" Ratchet growled and Wheeljack flinched. His optics and finnials dimmed as he looked at his hands.

"No, Ratch. Promise."

"Invent something that caused you to switch personality matrixes with somebot? Bluestreak, maybe? You were talking about that." 'Jack grinned in earnest and started to begin his tangent.

"Heh, no. I was actually drawing out those bluepr - " The lights overhead seemed to flash as Ratchet's exasperated glare deepened.

"Then what the frag - " Wheeljack spoke over the shout.

"I care for you. A lot."

"Did you do - What?" Ratchet stood to attention and froze, shock on his faceplates.

"Not in the friendly way, Ratch. I... I care for you. I want to know how you feel." Wheeljack, his lifelong best friend, the one bot who never ran away from his temper unless he knew it was the smart thing to do, squared his shoulders and looked him dead in the optic.

Ratchet held his gaze for a moment, and decided that, well, at least he was known to be blunt.

After pacing over to stand a foot away from Wheeljack, he simply stated,

"What took you so long, fragger?"


End file.
